Stepwhat?
by princesspey
Summary: Ahh! I have just met this incredible guy, but as always I know somethings gonna mess it up.
1. Chapter 1

Claimer: I only own Katie and Trent

* * *

I just stared at him with my mouth open. Did he really just say he was Hannah Montana's step brother? Sure, I've read all about him and seen him in magazines, but they all said Trent was a party animal and a girl user. This guy definitely didn't seem like that.

"_Uhhm ok then I guess I can't get your name then_." Trent replied, while my mouth was still agape.

I quickly pulled myself together. _" Oh sorry, I was just a bit surprised, my name is Katie"_AHHH this guy is so cute!

Trent and I had been sitting next to each other the whole Hannah Montana concert, but I hadn't even noticed this celebrity. Yeah, I know my friends would totally nock my head upside down for not taking notice, but seriously I haven't always had a crush like every other girl on this teen sensation. Sure, I have to admit I had always thought he was cute, but here in real life..dang he is hott!

"_That's okay. So did you enjoy the concert?"_

We sat for about 30 minutes just talking about the concert, because my sister, Lilly, had a backstage pass to meet the Jonas Brothers. The longer we talked the more I realized he was a normal guy. My friends are totally going to freak out when they find out who I met.

Suddenly, a man with a mustache was walking towards Trent. Lilly was not to far away also.

In a deep Southern draw the man shook my hand and said, _" Hello there, I'm Robby Ray Stewart." _

"_Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Katie Truscott!"_

"_I see you here, met Trent."_He then winked. It was kind of awkward.

"_Yes sir, we were just talking about the concert."_

"_Well did you enjoy it?"_

"_Oh yes sir! I don't know how, but my sister always gets amazing tickets here. Oh here she comes, this is my sister, Lilly!"_

"_Oh yes I've met Lilly before!"_

Lilly had this worried expression on. She quickly said "_Oh hey Mr. Stewart! Katie we have to go…I think mom wanted us home a few minutes ago!"_

"_Okay bye Trent and bye Mr.Stewart!" _

Trent then spoke up and said, "_Wait, Katie I didn't get your number."_

I absolutely melted. I gave him the number, then Lilly quickly grabbed me by that arm quite harshly I might add, and we were off to home. Leaving me with thoughts of this gorgeous guy.


	2. Confessions of A Tennage Pop Star

As soon as we got into the safety of my own bedroom, Lilly just stood there staring with a mad, confused look on her face. Although, Lilly and I are around the same age, I'm quite a bit taller. So, having Lilly looking up at me is very funny when she is mad, but I don't even know why she's mad. Suddenly her face fell to a very sad state almost like every girls face did when they found out Elvis died.

"I got to call Miley." said Lilly. _What does she have to do with this? _Ithought.

I mumbled back a reply that I don't even think could be considered English.

A while later while I was playing a very exciting game of solitaire, Lilly and Miley came in without nocking.

"Hey guys. How are you? Ya don't mind the closed door just walk right in. I don't care."

"Shut up Katie. Just listen. Miles and me got to tell you something. And it's something big, so you better promise not to tell anyone."

"Whatever Lilly, spill."

Lilly gives Miley a sideways glace and a look of encouragement, as if to say _"Go one SPILL."_

"Okay, well let's think of a way to put this. I'll say it real basic. I'm Hannah Montana, my brothers are Trent and Jackson, and I basically live like a popstar."

My head stopped processing the words back at "I'm Hannah Montana" which is fine, because I would've melted if I heard Trent's name anyway.

"HAHA yall are sooo funny. So seriously what's the secret." _I looked and saw Miley's serious face. _For some reason as a stared at her I pictured her in a blond wig, and well I don't know how I could've never noticed before. Everything fit into place. "Oh my gosh! Are you freaking kidding me!? AHH don't answer that!! OMG!"

After a few minutes of girls chit chattin' about this, I said "So why'd you decide to tell me this tonight?"

Lilly speaks up and says, "Well, I saw you talking to Trent and got kinda worried you'd find out, especially when you gave him your number." Lilly keeps talking, but I tuned her out because I just realized, I would be seeing much more of Trent in the future.

Just as I think this, my back pocket starts vibrating. I open it up, and it says " 1 **New**

**Message from Trent." **As I see his name my mind starts to wonder , my foot taps the floor, my eyes get wide, my breath shortens, my heart does a funny flip, and press the "**Read" **button.


End file.
